


Fruity Cutie, Blushing Blue

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Inflation, Leaking, blueberry inflation, blueberry transformation, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: When a food crisis hits the land of Hoshido, the Kingdom of Nohr is there to help! Camilla is on the case, using her magic to try and increase food supplies, but she can’t do it alone. Her daughter, Soleil, is more than happy to help, though!Perhaps Camilla’s favorite daughter is too eager... After trying out some enhanced berries, she starts to feel some... unforeseen side effects.Commission for MetalChocobo1 on DA!
Kudos: 2





	Fruity Cutie, Blushing Blue

The glory of Nohr always had its ups and downs, that much was apparent. The transition between King Garon to King Xander wasn’t the easiest, but much of the population didn’t mind going from the tyrannical regime to a more levelheaded one.

The harder transition was to the newfound peace between the two nations. Deep seated hatred was hard to remove, with Hoshidans and Nohrians alike being too stubborn to remove their prejudices for one another. Peace conferences were had, gatherings were organized, but nothing worked.

But in times of need, people could find ways to come together…

A food shortage in Hoshido could be just what the Nohrian people needed to bridge relations! It would take a good public relations team to ensure the Hoshidans didn’t think the food shortage was their doing, but nobody was more excited than Princess Camilla to get started on this task.

It wasn’t as simple as just sending food across the border. No, that would put her own people at a disadvantage. Making food was already difficult in Nohrian soil, so that meant she simply had to enhance the supply they did have! Cloning the food was one option, but it only made that food perish much faster than normal, so it’d only serve for a temporary solution…

But what if she made the food a lot more filling…?

Magic wasn’t her forte, but with enough sleepless nights and long sessions with the castle library’s selection of tomes was enough to get Camilla her first actual results!

It was a normal looking enough bounty, various fruits put in little piles, but upon closer inspection, one could see the slight differences. The grapes were just a little too juicy, the strawberries a peck too bright, and the blueberries were at least thrice the size of a normal berry.

Camilla hummed to herself as she scribbled down notes on the latest batch. She didn’t fancy herself a scientist or a botanist or anything of the sort, but it was a fun little project for her to devote her time to. Heavens know she didn’t have much to do with Xander and Leo taking the reins in much of the Nohrian politics.

“Mother?” A chipper voice called out, catching Camilla by surprise as she turned on her heels, the shoes clicking gently on the floor of her study.

Soleil walked in, her soft violet hair bouncing with each step. Her everlasting smile was spread across her lips, and she practically skipped over to her mother. This girl was practically a ray of sunshine all on her own in the dark lands of Nohr. It’s a wonder how her smile remained after so much hardship.

“Oh, good evening, sweetie,” Camilla endearingly cooed as she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, tucking her book of results under her bust. “Is something wrong?”

With a hum, Soleil wrapped her strong arms around her mother and pulled her into a close embrace, the side of her face brushing against her slightly exposed bust.

“Nope! I just heard you were doing some important diplomatic business, and I wanted to help!” She announced as she stepped back, gently patting her chest. “My mercenaries are on vacation, so I have way too much free time.”

Of course, Camilla had a feeling she knew why she was called away from her mercenary work. The adorable adorer had a habit of flirting with the women she saved, which often reflected poorly upon the royals that had her in their employ. One of Camilla’s siblings must’ve called her off for this…

“Aren’t you ever so eager to please?” Camilla chuckled, running her hand through her daughter’s hair before turning her attention to the bounty she had created. “But I’m not sure how you could help. This is primarily a matter of magic, you see. These crops are to be sent to Hoshido as a peace offering to their people. I used a little of my magic to enhance how filling it was to make meals last longer…”

“How do they taste?” Soleil asked, leaning in to waft their fruit smell into her nose.

“I’ve yet to try them. One must always exercise restraint when dealing with anything laced with magic.”

Soleil smirked a little as she picked up one of the blueberries and held it on her palm, gently squishing it between her fingers as some of the blue juice dripped onto her white glove. The thing seemed so massive in her hand, comparable to a cue ball in size, but certainly not hardness.

“Weeeell, how will you know how good they are if you don’t try them?” Soleil inquired, swirling it in her hand like a stress ball, continuing to let the juice trail a circle on her palm... “I don’t mind giving one a try. After all, it’s a heroine’s duty to help those in need! And this is practically like me taking all the cute Hoshidan girls out to dinner! Or… breakfast, in this case.”

Camilla opened her mouth to object but let a sigh pass through her lips. That sharp, determined look in her daughter’s eyes, full of confidence and the need to help others… She definitely got that from her father, just like her ability to make it impossible for Camilla to say no to her…

“If you insist…” she finally relented, picking her pen up and opening her notes. “I have medical supplies on hand should something bad happen… Perhaps we should wait until Elise is free to provide a helping…”

The sound of chewing and gulping made Camilla look back up at her daughter, who was already digging into the literal fruit of her labor.

“... hand,” Camilla sighed, shaking her head before starting a new page for the observations. “Or we can start now. Very well. Describe to me how it tastes.”

Soleil hummed as she ate, her pink lips spattered with blue juice from the fruit, like she was biting into a fresh apple.

“It’s pretty good....” she noted, trying her best to still be polite while talking with her mouth full. “It’s very sweet, like it was mixed with sugar… A touch tingly…”

“Tingly?” Camilla perked an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Like, y’know when you’re hit by a Lightning and you get that lingering shiver in your bones?” Soleil tried her best to use as descriptive words as possible. She had her father’s flair for dramatic poetry, so Camilla had to slightly abridge the notation. “It’s like that, but… Not in my bones, you know? My muscles feel it…”

A tingling sensation in the muscles? Could the vitamin content within the fruit have been raised exponentially by the enhancement? That could be a boon for those in combat, allowing for less food to be packaged for trips spanning longer distances…

“It doesn’t feel bad or anything…” Soleil said, finishing off the massive berry and sucking a bit of the juice off the tips of her gloves, before wiping them off on her pants leg. “Just weird… And my stomach feels like I just ate one of Jakob’s breakfasts. But I only had one berry. That can’t be right.”

She went to grab another berry while Camilla continued writing her notes.

“Let me know if you feel sick or anything… The filling effect must be successful then,” Camilla noted, noticing her daughter had already sunk her teeth into a second berry, making her hesitate with worry. “Darling, perhaps you should slow down…”

“But I want to help! People should know the right serving size they should have if they’re going to be eating these often!” Soleil retorted, moving the berry away from her mouth as she finished her big bite of it. Her lips were stained blue with the stuff already, and even the tip of her nose had some spilt onto it.

Camilla shifted anxiously in her spot while her pen scrambled to keep up with her notes. Anxieties were building in her chest as she watched the test unfold. She was fairly confident in her arcane abilities, but there was enough doubt in her mind to raise her concerns.

“Don’t have another, okay? And don’t force it. If you’re full, you’re full; the test is a success in that case,” Camilla was very stern in her tone, breaking out the authoritative mother tone that she rarely liked to take with her child. 

“But mother…” Soleil almost whined as she finished up the second berry, letting out a satisfied little burp. “Oop… It just tastes so good… Are you sure I can’t just have one more?”

Possible addictive qualities, Camilla jotted down quickly, before setting her book down and picking up the tray.

“I’m sorry, my dear, but the answer is no,” she placed a glass lid on the platter and set it aside, before moving back to her daughter, who was trying to lick up bits of juice from the cloth of her gloves still.

Camilla could see the blue had spread further. Much of her nose was covered in the juice, with her cheeks practically looking like she had little blue freckles now, from her lips to her ears.

“Here, let me…” Camilla took a rag and started to rub it against her daughter’s face to start cleaning her up, just like she had done when she was a child. Soleil giggled and squirmed against her doting touches in response…

But the blue didn’t go away.

“Hm? That’s strange…” pulling the rag back, she noticed how none of the blue had even transferred to the cloth itself. “Stay put, let me wet this down.”

“Okaaay…” Soleil grumbled, putting a hand on her stomach as she waited. She could feel it sloshing with the berries she had eaten, feeling so bloated and full… Another burp left her lips, the smell of ripe blueberry wafting into her nose as she groaned.

“Is everything okay?” Camilla was quick to hasten back to her daughter’s side, applying the now damp cloth to her face as she smelled it too. The scent was so strong, as if someone had lit a scented candle in the study and let it burn for a while.

“I feel really full…” Soleil sighed, closing her eyes as another rumble from her tummy caused her whole body to tremble.

Despite her best efforts, Camilla couldn’t get any of the blue to wash off. On the contrary, it only seemed to spread further. Her daughter’s cheeks now sported a darkening blue blush, while her whole nose looked like it was bruised from how blue it was. Brushing her hair aside, Camilla even saw the tips of her ears turning blue and spreading before her very eyes.

“Oh, my…” Camilla gasped, hastily setting down the cloth as she felt her daughter’s cheeks, taking her temperature on the back of her hand. Everything seemed to be normal, but everything most certainly was not! 

Another rumble left her stomach, making Soleil haunch over as a satisfied groan left her lips. A soft sound of cloth getting pulled at and leather straining filled the air, the source of it unknown for mere moments before the belt adorning Soleil’s waist snapped off.

“Ooooh, my Goood, that feels so much better…” the charmer groaned out lewdly as her hands clutched her belly that had swelled outwards, no longer confined by that restrictor. Soleil was normally quite fit and agile, so there was no way she was hiding a gut this large! Camilla’s hands sunk into it, feeling the juicy contents within clothing while her fingers gently indented into the flesh... 

She saw blue starting to stain Soleil’s undershirt from under her heavy top.

“Sweetie, let me take a look at you,” Camilla tried her best to remain even-toned and calm, but it was hard to hide the fear welling up in her chest as she knelt down and lifted the hem of her daughter’s shirt.

Her gut was rapidly turning blue, with little stretch marks along the sides of her torso having formed from such rapid growth. It was darkest in the center, just around her belly button, which was dripping blue juice now onto the floor; the source of the staining.

The blue stained her very skin and only continued to spread up and down her body. Camilla was at a loss for words; her sibling’s dragon transformation was one thing, but a swelling like this was simply too bizarre!

“Everything feels… nnf, so tight…” Soleil gasped as stitching on parts of her outfit snapped apart, the cloth giving way to her rapidly engorging body. The metal on her knee pads flew off as her boots shredded along the side seam, the pants she wore beneath starting to come apart as her juicy blue flesh blossomed outwards.

Camilla hastily worked to clean up the scraps of clothes that were collecting on the ground, nervously glancing towards the door. She could keep her calm and composure in battle, but this was making her heart race. She could see her daughter growing rounder and rounder; her stomach’s growth spilling over the waist of her pants in a fruity muffin top, while more of her waist was exposed as the cloth fell to tatters by the wayside.

Her poor panties tried their best to stay strong around her rapidly widening waistline, but Camilla could see the cloth starting to give in with each passing moment.

“M-Mom, can you h-help get my top off…?” Soleil whined, her arms starting to look practically obese with how large they were, with the padded material that adorned her torso seeming more like a breast plate than anything, desperately hugging the massive mounds that were her breasts, white cloth turning a dark blue as more juice seeped out of her nipples through the layers.

“Of course! Hold still, sweetie,” Camilla cooed, trying to ease her daughter’s worry as she began to undo the various laces on her outfit. Soleil’s pink hair was in stark contrast to the rest of her face, which had now turned a complete dark blue, with little speckles on her cheeks like freckles from her ‘ripening’.

The ties were too tight though. She was simply too round! Soleil’s arms were lifted up slowly the more rotund she became, as the sharp sudden twangs of the threads and ties coming undone snapped in the air like fireworks. Camilla stepped back in surprise as her daughter’s lovely mercenary outfit practically exploded off of her.

The princess was practically spherical now, with the tattered remains of her outfit clinging to her sloshing body, juice dribbling down the rounded curves she now sported. Her thighs and biceps were so fat at this point, it seemed to only extend out her spherical looking shape, with her hands starting to get lost in her own juicy limbs. Each slight movement she made that hefty body of hers slosh and churn, all that juicy liquid inside shifting about in its wide confines. Her flabby jowls groaned, jostling like pudding as an erotic moan left her lips.

“W-Whyyy does it feel so good…?” she moaned openly, drooling down her chin with the staple blue juice that was seemingly coursing through her veins. Her panties, once a cute lace and cotton garment, were now stained dark blue, hugging the little curves of her nethers while more leaked down her thighs and collected in a puddle on the floor. “S-Squeeeze me…~”

What could Camilla do? Perhaps trying to squeeze the juice out of her was the best option? It was practically coming out on its own, so assisting to process probably would help!

Camilla hesitated for a moment, unsure how to properly go about doing this, before she leaned in to her daughter’s soft, sloshing body, feeling the liquid inside her rumbling and tossing about as she pressed against her, and wrapped her arms around her as much as she could.

Being a seasoned wyvern rider meant she was blessed with a fearsome amount of strength, allowing her to give that big, bloated body a nice, firm hug.

Camilla could feel the warm juice spilling over her as she embraced her daughter. Her bra was soaked thoroughly through, beginning to soak into and stain Camilla’s armor, trapped between the metal, cloth, and her own tender body.

“O-Oh by Gods, mother!” Soleil squealed in practically orgasmic fashion, the puddle beneath her growing as the juice flowed out from the squeezing, only to be refilled as fast as it had been juiced out. This girl was still growing!

Her nipples were thick and full, pulsing out more juice with each passing second. Whatever color her bra originally was had long since faded, for now the only color that remained normal was the lilac pink hair that ruffled behind her.

“More…!” She cried out in blissful delight, her entire body wobbling from the force of Camilla’s strong grip holding her tighter and tighter. “G-Guhh, I-I’m close, so close…”

“Close…?” Camilla mumbled, tasting some of the blueberry juice splashing into her mouth from their close contact and Soleil’s needy and desperate squirms within her grasp.

Her muscles flexed, giving her daughter one more massive bear hug, putting all the love and care she had for her daughter into it, and Soleil let out a howl of delight.

Sploooosh~!

A torrent of juice spilled out from her nethers, soaking Camilla’s heels in it while the blue liquid spread across most of the study floor at this point, seeping between the stones and dripping to whomever below. The scent of fruit was high in the air, sweet and almost intoxicating in its potency.

“Huuuunh… I-I goofed up, didn’t I, mom…?” Soleil gasped between tired breaths, unable to help herself but laugh at the silly situation she had gotten herself in. Here she was, bloated like some sort of human-fruit, barely able to move her limbs to return her mother’s hug with anything besides a glancing brush on her shoulders.

The only clothes that would fit her at this point would be modified bedsheets, Camilla mentally noted as she stepped back, each click of her heels accentuated with a splash in the liquid, like their home had sprung a leak.

“No, of course not, sweetie,” Camilla was quick to soothe her daughter as she wiped her hands off with the rag she was using prior. “It’s my fault for letting you try it before I had it all fully tested. I do hope you can forgive me…”

But Soleil smiled, her adorably plump face wobbling as she comforted her mother.

“Hey! Turn that frown upside down, mother!” Her optimism just wouldn’t be beaten, even when she was all bloated up like this! “It just means we get to spend more time together while we fix this!” The adorer bounced up and down happily, that hefty sloshing body wobbling around while more juice spilled onto the stone floor. “I… missed spending time with you, after all…”

With her heart strings gently tugged, Camilla let out a sigh and gave her daughter a warm smile in return.

“Very well… I’ll go fetch the maids to clean up this mess and get Elise over here to see what she can do,” Camilla told her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Just sit tight, and I’ll be right back. Do try not to roll over or anything…”

The two shared a bonding giggle as Camilla departed, trailing footprints of juice along the floors as she strode through the halls, unaware of the pigmentation on her own rear starting to darken... 

Below the study, blue liquid seeped through the ceiling, dripping slowly like a plumbing leak onto the containers that were set to be sent out to her Vallite siblings...


End file.
